far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Cerberus Protocol
The Cerberus Protocol is a set of old call-and-response transmission codes allowing those once lost to enter Majan space with permission. Buried deep within the code base of all Fornax-built ships and all ships based on Fornax standards, the Cerberus Protocol can be enacted by any who know of it and are capable of sending out the completed message. Once the message has been received and confirmed, the ship is then allowed to enter Majan space to negotiate terms. The Cerberus Protocol is a fairly well guarded secret by the House Fornax Senate. The initiatives that spring from it, however, such as the Cerberus Amnesty & Logistics Municipality, are however far more public in nature and are announced with the approval of the Senate. History The protocol was originally the brainchild of Simulfex Fornax Thaddaeum Ioudas. Simulfex Thaddaeum buried a means of contacting the House if ever a crew were completely cut off or lost but had a means of sending a proverbial message-in-a-bottle back to House Fornax. This code, while potentially helpful in times of war and expansion, never fulfilled its original purpose. Later, the code was rediscovered by Simulfex Fornax Naupegus Diogo who repurposed the code. Now intended as a means of quickly gathering assets that are trained in combat yet discrete and disposable in times of great need for the Empire, the Cerberus Protocol is Fornax’s proverbial ace-in-the-hole. The Cerberus Protocol has been enacted in its entirety only three times in the past: during the First Imperial War, though the exact details have been lost to time and the Scream; during the reign of the Blood Eagle, though no official Fornax records confirm or deny this; and during The War Against the Artificials and the Hong Lu Revolt before House Fornax officially entered combat. Protocol Activation The steps for enacting the protocol are simple. First, one must know of it and where to find it within the code base. All Fornax-trained pilots have this included in their history lessons. The protocol must then be decoded, completed, and recoded along with the ship’s identifying serial numbers and sent along in a seldom-used and obscure encryption key to Maja. To most, this appears to be a distress signal on the surface. On Aeternus’ Chain, an Augur Historia monitors for that particular encryption key, as someone may be genuinely lost or the House Fornax Senate may find a potential use for those who send the signal. A session of the Senate is convened and a decision is made to send either an affirmative or negative standard response, which can also be confirmed using the original code. The ship or ships matching the serial numbers are then permitted safely into Majan space and terms can be further negotiated with the full Senate. These terms can include things such as rewards or payment for services rendered, a sponsor in bargaining for imperial amnesty, or access to some imperial documentation and historical resources. The C.A.L.M. Initiative The Cerberus Amnesty & Logistics Municipality (C.A.L.M.) was introduced shortly after the death of the Blood Eagle to mask crimes committed by certain key nobles which couldn’t be shifted onto the Blood Eagle. By committing notable assets or artifacts to House Fornax, nobles and their families could seek atonement for past misdeeds and be granted sanctuary on Maja while serving the House and its advancements. This institution was later quietly repurposed to better facilitate future initiations of the Cerberus Protocol and to better protect the deniability of House Fornax, though publically nothing changed. C.A.L.M. acts as a legitimate ship and relic amnesty and repossession organization. At any time, ships, weapons, armor, and other relics can be forfeited to the company on the docks of Aeternus’ Chain. While always functioning, it usually operates with only a skeleton crew who often turn away what visitors to the Chain attempt to pawn off as valuable. When the Cerberus Protocol is fully enacted, however, C.A.L.M. often acts as a launderer for what passes through its hands. In the case of ships especially, Fornax will do basic upgrading, updating, and modifications to further protect its investments. Projections made by the analysts of the Senate assure that contracting willing mercenaries is a quick, efficient, and low-cost method of completing work that must be done for the House and the Empire. Category:House Fornax Category:House Fornax Products Category:Alliances